ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Linkshell
Statistics | description = These widely popular magical shells allow communication at long distances. Opened. | stackable = 1 | notes = Linkshells are Final Fantasy XI's version of online guilds. If you and a group of friends wish to band together in a linkshell, you can do so by purchasing a new linkshell from a Linkshell Distributor }} Other Uses How to Obtain Linkshell Distributors Price: *Ilita - *Paunelie - *Khel Pahlhama Linkshell vendors are open 12:00 - 20:00 and closed on . **Like a lot of other shops, they can sell out. When you have bought a New Linkshell, you must unequip any currently equiped link item (shell, sack, or pearl) before you will be given the option to equip your New Linkshell for naming and color configuration. Linkshell names can be up to nineteen characters long, using only letters; no spaces or other characters. You cannot fix any spelling or color mistakes after you set them, so make sure you know what you want. The color is picked via a Red-Blue-Green color combination. You can use a picture editor to play around with it until you find a combo you like, or use a Color chart. You may wish to look for current linkshells which are recruiting. You can do this by speaking to a Linkshell Concierge and selecting “Show me recruiting linkshells” to display a list of available linkshells. Check the list of parameters the registrant has set and choose your desired linkshell. Creating a Linkpearl *Go to your Menu and then Linkshell. *Click on your shell and, assuming you have room in your inventory, an option for Create Pearl can be highlighted. *After choosing this option, a new pearl appears in your inventory. *A maximum of 64 Linkpearls can be in use at any one time - however there can be an infinite amount of pearls in existence at any one time. Example: If you have a linkshell with 100 members only 64 of them will be able to equip and use the linkpearl at any one time. Promoting Sackholders :The person must already have a pearl equipped. *Select the shell in the Linkshell menu, and then View Members. *Select the person you wish to promote, and choose To Sack. :You can also remove the sack from the person in the same manner. *You can give Linkshell Message privileges by typing "/lsmes level desired". The levels are "All" for all Members, ps for PearlSacks+, and LS for Linkshell Holder Only. :An example being for all members to be able to post LSMES, "/lsmes level all". *You can clear the Linkshell Message by typing "/lsmes Clear". Kicking a Person :The person must already have the pearl equipped. *Select the shell in the Linkshell menu, and then View Members. *Select the person you wish to kick, and choose Kick. :A member can only be kicked if they are online and have the pearl from your group equipped. :Only the Linkshell holder can kick players with Pearlsacks. Changing the Linkshell message The message shown to players when the equip a linkpearl, or when using the /lsmes command can be changed. See Command/lsmes for information on how to view/change the message and authority levels for controlling who can change it. *'Note': With the ability to equip a second linkshell as of Januaray 13, 2015 and as of the March 26, 2015 Version Updates, you MUST have a linkshell equipped as your main linkshell (set on slot 1) in order to edit the linkshell message. Linkshell Statistics Every year, as part of the Vana'diel Census, statistics on the number of active linkshells across all worlds are collected. Details of these statistics are available at the following pages: * The 5th Vana'diel Census (2005) * The 6th Vana'diel Census (2006) * The 7th Vana'diel Census (2007) * The 8th Vana'diel Census (2008) Linkshell Functions Adventuring players gather together in a linkshell for several reasons. In the pre-Adoulin era, it was common for shells to be created for large-scale end-game events like HNM encounters, Dynamis or Battlefields. In the modern FFXI era external programs have overtaken most of the Event-driven functions of Linkshells and they mostly operate as a legacy way to organize groups for social, roleplaying or event-driven purposes. Lore *A companion book states that linkshells were invented in 563 by someone named Medada. Further Reading *Linkshell Community Beta Version Category:Terminology